


Unplugged

by Black_Bird_Singing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Decisions, M/M, Rich Louis, Rich Niall, Rich Zayn Malik, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, undercover as straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Bird_Singing/pseuds/Black_Bird_Singing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>http://lovebeverlyhills.com/shopping</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. How Dare You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://lovebeverlyhills.com/shopping

Louis almost choked on his own spit, his eyes were wide in shocked and his tiny hand was resting in his chest, he looked like a Victorian woman who just heard about sex before marriage, but this was even more outrageous then that.

“Excuse me?“ Zayn replied in a petulant tone “What did you say?“ He was right beside his painting in Mr. Rogers class and Louis was right besides him meanwhile the rest of his classmates were in front of them equally shocked.

“It doesn't accomplish the word professional painting you just used excellent art supplies, but it doesn't hide the fact that it doesn't have structure nor is competent or effectual, doesn't say anything, the Colors just really pop out but that's just for the quality of them, so Zayn you can buy excellent materials but not talent or experience so you should concentrate on that, so that's my constructed critic Mr. Rogers” the tall handsome cherub said looking at the tall but twenty years older man in front of him.

“Okay” the professor clear his voice “very good Mr. Styles... Very clear and ... Direct”.

The tension was palpable, just a few minutes ago his classmates were rotating about watching the rest of the paintings and now they were looking at him like he just had signed his death sentence, but he didn't appear to notice he looked relax and even friendly, Louis notice. Did he not realize he just insulted probably the richest person in The school and popular in California, well after him naturally.

“ Okay class let's keep going with the next one” Mr. Rogers finally said the others moved quickly behind him trying to avoid watching Zayn who looked like someone just crashed his black convertible, petrified.

“who the fuck he thinks he is?!“ Zayn asked in a huffy tone, while stabbing his lobster. Right after school they decided to go catch something to eat at the club, Louis honestly doesn't know what to say, he doesn't know any dirt about that Hagrid styles or his family, he doesn't know anything about art either that's Zayn's thing well apparently it wasn't he said to himself.  
“Say something!“ Zayn snapped in an offended tone.  
“He's an idiot” Louis honestly didn't know what to say and that was quite an event “he's going to pay” he let out lightly with no intention to actually follow that up, he actually like that Styles guy with his curly hair tall long figure, already deep voice and his smile.

“Damme right he's going to, how he dares! I'm an amazing painter!“ Zayn said in a dubious voice “right?“.  
“Of course you are!“ Louis responds almost cooing at him, it wasn't typical to see Zayn so affected by other's opinion he was usually aloof and distant, you could think of him as cold unless you had known him as long as Louis does.  
“he's so going to pay don't worry” he assured his friend since elementary, okay he liked Harry Styles until he decided to offend his best friend.

“What do you have in mind, boo?“ Zayn said eating some lobster.  
“I don't know yet, but you know me, I'll come up with something” Louis said arranging his sunglasses and his fringe.


	2. Oops!

Harry was standing on the door to his class of math incapable of moving or saying anything, he actually had the appearance of a fish, wide-eyed and mouth hanging open. 

When he resolved to speak to his math professor after school about the last test and the possibility of doing extra credits he did not plan to catch his professor hovering on a small lad on his desk having bareback sex still fully clothed and sweaty and even least expected watching him cum in the little guy with a last push and a loud groan he wonder if the little guy was enjoying in it, but he snapped in to reality when both of them were looking at him in terror.

\- - -  
Louis was fried since the year begin he's been doing his best with his grades and it was starting to show exempt on one, Maths.

He decided to go talk to his professor and arrange something like doing some extra credits, more homework, money even a blowjob he was willing to give in order to keep his grades top notch, but his professor want more than those even more than a blowjob so Louis let it happen it wasn't the first time he had sex with older men, he liked it they were more experience and knew how to move, so when Psr. Martin start to eat him out he thought this could work and it did until he was inside him, he knew how to move and his dick was actually good looking and fat but ... let's put it this way, not big enough to reach his prostate, so even though it was full filling at first it wore off in minutes, he was trying everything at this point like pushing back and wiggling his bum, but nothing worked, he ended up exhausted and sweating like a pig, it was a blessing when he felt the liquid being purred inside him and the laud groan being erupted by the older man.

The only thing in his mind at this minute was going home to take a long hot bath and wanks off since he was still hard, he wiped off his tears and sweat of his forehead, he felt the man stiffen and not moving so when he looked to see what made him froze he panicked, it was the kid the same who insulted Zayn, the one that every girl was babbling about and he looked equally shocked.

The professor freaked out and told him to not tell anyone and he will pass him with A's in till the end of the year.  
“It's really not necessary I won't tell” he said in a raspy voice, Louis wonder how he was.  
“It is! You are in this with us! So I'll pass you and Tomlinson and if you ever tell anyone I'll suit you for defamation! Understood!?“ He was red and shaking even though he was meaning to sound threatening it was the fear he exuded that make Harry consents on it.

He and the little guy were walking side by side on the already empty hallways, Harry couldn't see his face because he was looking at the ground in a shameful way, but he was sure he knows him.

“Thanks” he almost injures his neck of how fast he turned to see the little pixie with high pitch voice spark for the first time “for not telling anyone”.  
“It's okay” he answers in a raspy voice and a few minutes later they reach the parking lot “ I can give you a ride home” he offers a little nervous he doesn't know if is out of the Line to ask and the fact the little one is hiding his face doesn't help it all.

“It's okay I can order a cap” usually his chauffeur would come for him, but if he didn't find him he would think he left with Zayn and drive back to his house.  
“Don't be silly come on” Harry begged, he didn't like to see anyone like that so sad and full of shame, but this little pixie actually looked quite beautiful with his red cheeks and puffy blue eyes, his hair was messy and he looked like an angel freshly fucked, his dick twitch in interest.  
“Okay” Louis finally answered, Harry opens the door for him and notice he was waddling a little.  
“Are you okay?“ He asked while inserting the key and get the motor running of his beautiful classic car.  
“Yeah, why?“ Louis said in a small voice still avoiding his eyes.  
“Because your limping and won't look at me in the eye” Harry said in a sad tone, he felt bad about this Tomlinson lad, he decently would not tell about anything he saw, and not because of the paranoid teacher, but because he could never forgive himself if he was the reason this little thing was sad and ashamed.  
“You just caught me having sex with our teacher, I'm ashamed you must think I'm a slut” he explain looking at the window, so he did know him! They go to the same class Harry realized.  
“I don't” Harry said in a firm tone and then the conversation stop just to make Louis realize he hadn't told him his address.  
“I live in 90210 Beverly Hills” Louis said in a tiny voice.  
“Okay, after we eat I'll take you home” Harry said parking in some whole in the wall restaurant.  
“Eating?“ Louis said in a shocked tone.  
“Yes I hadn't eat and I'm sure neither had you, so c'mon it's really good. Do you like Italian?“ Was he even serious Louis thought.  
“Mmm yes, but you don't have to do it” Louis said.  
“I know but I want to c'mon” and with that they entered the little restaurant wich smells delicious Louis thought.

“So?“ Louis said looking at Harry while enrolling his pasta on his fork “you don't think I'm a slut?“ Louis asked a little more cheerful tone than before making Harry smile.  
“No I don't I think that you just go a little hard core for good grades but hey who am I to judge” Harry simply said taking a bit of his meatball.  
“Yeah I know I'm you doing a little redemption I suppose and I don't want to bother my mom with my grades” Louis explains.  
“Redemption? How come?“ Harry asked eating his lasagna and taking a sip of the customary red wine of the house.  
“Yeah, the last year me and Zayn, the guy you insulted, sabotage the dance and we got suspended for a year so I'm trying my best to redeem myself and show that I can behave to my mom of course I don't care about the others” Louis finished eating forkful of delicious bolgnese pasta.  
“First by no means I insulted him and second what was so bad you got suspended for a year?“ Harry asked already feeling a little bolder because of the wine.  
“First you totally did and second we ... We kind of get everyone drunk and by everyone I mean everyone wich caused a lot of drunk sex and Fights, the gym teacher almost set the whole gym on fire” Louis explains.  
“Wow” Harry said smiling.  
“Yeah” Louis answer in a I know way.  
So you aren't an angel but what wickedness in God to make you look like one, Harry thought.

When they arrived to Louis house well more like a mansion Harry couldn't believe it, it was huge!.  
“your house is big” Harry simply said In awe looking throw the windshield the large with house with several sport cars in the entryway.  
“Yeah I know” Louis chuckled “thanks for everything you didn't have to pay you know?“ Louis said with rosy lovely cheeks enhancing his blue eyes.  
“yeah but I want it to” Harry touched his cheek making Louis look at him “your cute”.  
Louis was velvet red he look away and into the drive way “I'm older so you're the cute one not I” he declared in a childish manner looking even cuter.  
“Okay whatever you say” Harry simply answer gaining a glare from Louis that quickly turned into love eyes and toothy smile.  
“I'll see you later” Louis said opening the car door.  
“Wait!“ Harry said “what's your name?“.  
“Louis” it was probably the cutest name in the world, the name of a kitten with blue eyes.


	3. New Niall

Louis was in such a bad mood, apparently his dad won't come to his amazing birthday party, he already cancel and it's still September his birthday is in December for Christ sake!

“Oh my god Becky! Shut the fuck up! First time I'm paying attention to this lame class and you won't stop babbling about some guy, shut it already!“ Yeah he was in a terrible mood.

Everyone was looking at him now and the girl was really red “Alright Mr. Tomlinson there's no need to get aggressive and mrs. Jones please pay attention” he's professor was always so nice, he was a psychologist and understands the road of adulthood at least that's what he said but Louis understands that the school pays him 30,000 a month to be nice and endure the Brattish pricks that go there.

 

“Boo why so mad?“ Zayn asks, both walking out for lunch.  
“My stupid father won't come to my birthday” Louis explain with a dramatic pout on his face.  
“He's probably busy doll” Zayn said giving him a few pats in the back and taking seat in his usual spot outside the cafeteria in front of the tree, Lisa and Mario were already there but they were too busy kissing to notice them.  
“Oh please Zayn he's spending Christmas with the Asian girl and his second family in Hong Kong” Louis looked like he was about to cry, with his face all red and eyes already sparkly with un purred tears.  
“I'm so sorry babe” Zayn said giving him a side hug and a kiss on his cheek making him smile.  
“I know” he said with sad eyes but a small smile.  
“Oh my god Louis! look who is Liam hanging with!“ Zayn said in a Squeamish tone, Liam was his recent crush he was a British guy just as well but he spend more time in England than they did his parents didn't have money like they do so he was staying with his grandparents and he had a puppy face and nice manners.  
“is the what his name who insulted my painting!“ And shit yes it was that Hagrid nice eyes again, they were having lunch in the grass smiling and sharing greasing McDonald's fries.  
“do you thinking they're flirting?“ Zayn asked in a worried voice.  
“No! Of course not!“ He hoped not honestly Zayn could get really destructive when he was upset and Louis had realized how this little crush wasn't little anymore and also a part of him felt jealous about Liam.

“Guys? This is my cousin from Ireland, Niall” Mario said, he was a beautiful Latin model his family was wealthy and very diverse he has relatives all over the world.  
“Hi lads!“ Yes he was decently Irish he looked nice but he really needs a makeover like right away, Louis thought.  
“Hey!“ Zayn and Louis said at the same time.  
“I'm going to get a burger anyone want something?“ He was actually really nice he looked like a church boy, but he need some arrangements to be able to hang out with them, Zayn observed his crooked teeth and awful sense of style.  
“No thanks” they respond together.  
“He's really nice isn't he?“ Marion asked with a big smile and hugging Lisa closer who was sitting on his leg brushing her long blonde hair with her fingers.  
“yeah I really like him he's so cute” she answers cooing at him.  
“He's alright Mario but his appearance is like, you know” Zayn said, he was always honest and blunt.  
“What do you mean?“ taking a bite at his salmon salad.  
“Don't seethe he looks really nice but maybe we should give him a makeover” Louis tried to emend Zayn's harsh words a little.  
“Yeah! You're so good at it! You should totally do! I will help” Mario was hesitant until he hard the excitement in Lisa's words.  
“Okay well take him shopping and stuff” Mario simply said.  
“Shopping? Doll this is more than a wardrobe issue” Zayn scoffs at him earning a glare and napkin made a ball in return “ass” Mario said taking a bite of the salmon.

 

“Okay so after school me you and Lisa are going to take Niall out for a makeover, so let's do a to-do list. First his teeth, second his clothes, third his hair, four his diet, five-“ Louis was enlisting everything in his iPhone.  
“His pale skin he looks like a ghost” Zayn interrupts.  
“Haha so mean but SO right, okay five his skin and he's still doesn't have a car in California he left his convertible in Ireland so we should help him with that”louis finished.  
“Louis!“ Zayn yelled at him.  
“What?!“ He look away from his phone to Zayn.  
“They are totally dating” Zayn said in shocked.  
“OMG! No way Zayn they're just talking you need to chill” Louis said looking at the two curly boys watching what appeared to be a sketch book.  
“ I swear Louis if that nobody, tries to take that puppy away from me I'm gonna set his house on fire!“ He said in a decisive manner.  
“Guys!“ Mario yelled behind them making them turn he was with Niall and Lisa under his arm “hey I'm going to a photoshoot so Niall they're going to spend the day with you go shopping maybe go to the dentist, I don't know” smooth Mario honestly! Louis thought rolling his eyes of how un smooth that was.  
“Oh okay! Yeah it's alright I don't have homework or anything” Niall actually bought that crap.

The fist thing they did was the wardrobe they would had started with his teeth but didn't want to look so vain, than they went for a quick spray tanning while Niall was in there the others went for a massage, than to they're favorite hairstylist and then to the best dentist in the area the three got whitening trying to look like this was not planned it all.  
Niall's teeth were unrecognizable they were perfect and white after only two hours in session.  
“Wow guys you do a lot of stuff in just one afternoon” Niall expressed in awe.  
“Yeah well you know beauty needs maintenance” Louis said trying to sound believable “you know Mario told us you still don't have a car we should get to that now there's time”.  
“Oh I don't want to take advantage of you” Niall said to the now two since Lisa had to go.  
“Yeah maybe another day” Zayn said.  
“I was thinking in getting a BMW anyways” Niall simply said, they  
“Or maybe now” Zayn said in shocked a BMW seriously?.  
They convince him to buy a jeep, Zayn said a Maserati was better but Louis insisted that with the jeep he will look like a rich frat boy, and he did.  
In the ride back home Louis was trying to pair him with someone they knew, someone popular and nice “hey Niall? Are you in to guys or girls?“ Louis asked.  
“Mmm I think both but more into girls if the boy is cute I would think about it” he responded while taking a sip of his strawberry milkshake, they really need to get to the diet part quick.  
“Okay and are you dating someone?“ Louis said scrolling down his contacts to find someone suitable while Zayn was driving.  
“No but a guy asked my out I thinks he's name is liam” Zayn stopped the car so abruptly that they almost fly off the hood.


End file.
